Kung Fu Panda: Love
by livelovelaugh0631
Summary: Tigress meets an old friend, but when Po challenges Gang to a Kung Fu fight, Tigress realizes how much she has missed Gang. Though Po wanted to show Tigress how much he really cared about her. Will Tigress ever find out? And if so will she go with him? Or will she go with Gang, her best friend? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Long Time No See**

Light gleamed in from the shades in Tigress's room. She could hear Po thumping down the stairs. She rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help but want to know what he was doing. Shifu hadn't rung the gong yet. Plus, Po always slept late, even if Shifu got mad at him.

She grunted, getting out of bed. Putting on her clothes, she heard a bowl fall and break. Once again, she rolled her eyes. She knew it wouldn't take long for Shifu to hear him and get up. She stripped off her PJs and got into a blue and black version of her red and black vest with the same pants. She quietly walked out of her room and carefully stepped down stairs.

"Po!" She whispered loudly.

She heard the doors to the Jade Palace open.

"Oh no, he's going to train," Tigress grunted again.

She ran to the doors and opened them to the outside. She softly closed them.

"Po!" She called.

She saw a black and white, round shape run down to where the competitions are held. She made her hands into fists and tightened them so her muscles shown. She hated when people ignored her. Especially when that person was Po. She decided not to say anything, but spy on what he was doing.

She crept down to the arena (the place where they hold the competitions) and watched Po fight. He looked a bit ridiculous because he was fighting the air but they all did that.

"Why wouldn't he just go to the training room?" Tigress mumbled to herself.

She realized he was fighting like she fought. Though when he tried to do a double arabian he fell on his back. Tigress winced.

He got back up and started fighting again.

"Okay, let's go," She smiled and jumped in to fight.

She unexpectedly kicked him in the stomach and flipped him over. The air was stifled out of him as he was flipped.

"Tigress!" He yelled as she smirked.

"Don't blame me," She said, "You need to keep all senses aware when you are training. Especially if you're ambushed."

"Yeah, but you don't need to come in and hurt me," Po replied, slowly and painfully standing up.

"Po, what do you want me to say, sorry?" Tigress raised her eyebrows.

"No, but I don't-" Po stopped himself.

"Yeah, thought so," She proved her point, "Now let's see if you really can fight me. Let's see if I deserve to be the Dragon Warrior-"

"The Dragon Warrior," A male tiger was standing in the entrance of the arena.

Tigress was surprised that she hadn't noticed him.

"Finally," The tiger came closer to them, but he was looking at Tigress.

"I'm not the Dragon Warrior," Tigress told him.

"Oh I know," He said.

Something about him made Tigress feel different, in a good way. He wore a black vest with orange dragon designs and silver pants like Tigress's.

"But you should be," He smiled at her.

"Hey you," Po frowned at the tiger as he spoke, "I'm the Dragon Warrior! I won, and there is nothing you can do about it. Tigress will have a chance once I am ready to choose the next Dragon Warrior."

"Look," The male tiger was still smiling at Po, "I realize it is upsetting that Tigress is better then you on many levels but there is no need to take it out on her."

"What? I never said that!" Po defended himself.

"Said it, thought it, whatever," The male tiger started walking towards Tigress. "Now, could either of you take me to Master Shifu."

"You have no right to call him that," Tigress eyed him, "He is not your master."

"Oh, really?" The male tiger raised both eyebrows.

"Yes, really," Tigress said, competitively.

There was a silence.

"My name is Gang (Chinese: Strong)," He said, and smiled.

"Wait, you-"

"Yes, Tigress," His smile extended into a real one, "It's me."

"Gang!" She sprang up and hugged him.

Po couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. This was the first time Tigress showed emotion, this much happiness. He was happy for her, but he wished that he could bring that much joy to her.

"You two know each other?" Po asked.

"Yeah, old friends," Tigress said, pulling away from the hug, "We grew up together, until I was brought to the orphanage. We were separated. But, why are you here?"

"I've come to see you and to become part of your team," Gang explained.

"But how do you know Shifu?" Po asked.

"Gang was Shifu's first student," Tigress answered, "Shifu was so proud of him but when Tai Lung came, Shifu forgot all about Gang. So one day he ran away."

"Yeah, that's the short, no meaning, version," Gang said, they both laughed.

The gong rang.

"Come with us," Tigress smiled at him. "I know you probably would rather not see him, but if you want to stay here, you have to."

Gang nodded and they all walked off to the Jade Palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Care**

Tigress showed Gang up the stairs. Po followed, breathlessly, behind them.

"So tell me," Po asked Gang, about to pass out, "Are you good at Kung Fu?"

"You'll just have to find out, won't he Tigress," Gang smiled at her.

"Yeah," Tigress shrugged, "But I don't even know how good you are. The last time I saw you was years ago, when we were kids."

"Well, where do we start?" He asked Tigress.

"First we start by bringing you to Shifu, then if he agrees to let you stay we will show you to your room. After that, if you would like, you can come to the training room."

Gang nodded, "Sounds great."

"Yeah," Po struggled to catch up with them, "Now, should I do this all with you guys or can I just-"

"You can go, Po," Tigress went back to serious with him, "You may be the Dragon Warrior but you aren't always needed."

"Uh- I never said-"

"We know what you said and didn't, Po," Tigress said Rolling her eyes.

"But I-"

"Save it," Tigress snapped.

Po knew she would act like her normal self with him. Or maybe the tiger she was with Gang was the real her.

"Here we are, your old home," Tigress smiled.

They opened the doors and let Gang in. Of course, Po was the last one in so he had to close the doors.

Master Shifu was sitting right in front of the pool, under the Dragon Scroll's holder. The rest of the Furious Five was off to the side talking until they saw Tigress, Po, and Gang.

"Master Shifu," Po and Tigress bowed.

Gang walked up to him as he stood up.

"Gang, you're-"

"Master Shifu, I would like to know if I could stay a while," Gang said, his voice was taught.

Shifu's eyes swelled up with tears. Gang was like his long lost son.

"Gang, you may stay as long as needed," Shifu ran to Gang to hug him, but Gang stepped back.

"I'm glas you still care for me, but you should have thought about how much you cared about me when Tai Lung came!" Gang raised his voice. "I spent years training with you! Until you let me go and took control of Tai Lung. I was left alone. The only time we would make eye contact was when you and Tai Lung passed me in the training room. Every single night I would eat breakfast alone in my room. I never knew my parents. Tigress and I grew up in the forest, we helped each other survive."

"I know, you told me that, you would-"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Gang's voice cracked with fury, "Tai Lung threatened me, and hurt me, and told me you didn't care. He told me that you knew what he was doing to me, and you didn't care! I spent my whole life trying to find a father like you! But now, I wouldn't call you a father."

Tigress knew how much it hurt Gang to say these things. Especially because he hated reliving those days.

"Where did you go?" Shifu asked him, calmly, with a couple tears dripping down his face.

"Why do you care?" Gang asked him, he knew what Shifu was going to say.

"Because-"

"Because you care?" Gang asked, bitterly, "That's hard to believe."

"Gang-"

"Stop trying to defend yourself, Shifu-"

"Gang, I am trying-"

"I don't care!" Gang was furious, "I don't care about you Shifu! I don't care!-"

"Gang, please, I-"

"No! No, I don't care! I don't care anymore! I wish I never did!" Gang started closing in on Shifu, "You! You are why I searched! You are why I had nightmares every night for my whole life! You are-"

"Gang!" Tigress yelled, she took his arm and pulled him back.

He looked her in the eyes. His beautiful, gleaming eyes.

"I must show you to your room, we all need a break," Tigress took him upstairs to the rooms.

She opened a door, inside there was a bed, red Chinese carpeting, a nightstand with a lamp, and a mirror.

"The bathroom is right there," Tigress pointed to a door near the bed.

Gang sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"You're gonna judge me if I tell you," Gang said, shaking his head.

"You think I'm gonna judge you? I'm your best friend, Gang. If you're gonna tell anyone, it's gonna be me." Tigress said, seriously.

"I left to go train with Master Thundering Rhino," He told Tigress.

"That's it?" Tigress raised her eyebrows, though Master Thundering Rhino was _the _best.

"That's not it," Gang huffed, "A couple years later I heard that Tai Lung broke out of prison and I went off to find him. But then, Po came and defeated him with you guys. I then went back to Master Thundering Rhino. One day I went out to the market and when I was gone, Master Shen came-"

"Master?" Tigress knew that was the part she would judge him for, "You let him train you?"

"Do you realize how talented he is? I have the skill of Master Thundering Rhino, Master Shifu, and Master Shen. You can't get any better then that." Gang smiled guiltily.

Tigress nodded.

"Shen trained me for a while... Until Po came to defeat him. I ran away to the forest and just lived there for a couple days. Then I heard about you and the rest of the Furious Five were still in town, and not to be busy." Gang smiled at her. "And now I'm here."

"Yeah," Tigress smiled at him.

Tigress knew that Gang was upset. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go down to the training room," Tigress said.

Gang nodded.


End file.
